


its hard to be alone, so i'm not

by Maya_003



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_003/pseuds/Maya_003
Summary: what if maleficent hadn't lost one child but two?What if besides lily, Emma was also the daughter of maleficent and she didn't know it?attention this fanfic doesn't follow in total the show, I hope you enjoyI don't have a beta reader so sorry for the mistakes
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Lily | Lilith Page & Maleficent, Maleficent & Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if maleficent hadn't lost one child but two?  
> what if besides lily, emma was also the daughter of maleficent and she didn't know it?  
> attention this fanfic doesn't follow in total the show, i hope you enjoy  
> i don't have a beta reader so sorry for the mistakes

Emma was angry, no...angry was little to say how she felt.  
Some time had passed since she went to neverland to get henry from the pan claws, and she found out that the same parents who abandoned her and when they found her said they loved, they admitted they wanted a new baby, a second chance to raise a child from the beginning.  
This was not like the other times when she was abandoned by foster families when she was just another child in the system, no, this was her biological family and even then she was not good enough she was going to be abandoned, every time she believed she was not accepted for not sharing blood ties and now...  
The world collapsed, her only pillar for years of abandonment that made her believe that she wasn't ruined as if with the wind, turned into ashes forgotten by the time itself.  
Little by little she approached the house of Regina and knocked on the door, it was known by all the displeasure of the evil queen with her savior, which made that act, in everyone's eyes, suicidal.  
But here she was at the door of the dreaded evil queen, why? because in this fairytale town with all kinds of characters, villains and heroes and everything...Regina was really the only one who really understood the savior, what it was like to be abandoned, not loved, driven away by those we like, only Regina understood Emma.  
"Miss swan, what brings you to my house at this time? is everything ok? henry is not in danger, is she?!  
But the moment the former queen saw the savior's eyes, she understood, Emma was deeply broken, you couldn't see the brightness in her eyes, it was as if she had given up everything as if nothing was worth it anymore.  
she understood, whatever made the normally animated, smart and annoying Emma break, she had no arrangement.  
"Emma...come in, I'll make you something to drink, do you have any preference?" she tried to smile and make the blonde copy her, but the blonde didn't seem anything more interesting than the ground she hadn't taken her eyes off since the queen saw her, so the inevitable happened...the blonde collapsed and let everything out  
"they don't want me! my biological parents don't want me... who's going to want me then? I'm so ruined that everyone who said they loved me doesn't want me anymore".  
That wasn't the reason why Regina thought it would fall apart, no, she never thought she had to see the blonde like that and she understood now why Emma was here, they understood each other, she knew there was no way she could let Emma and Henry be with the charm again, at least not until they understood how they made Emma feel, Emma needed hope, to feel loved, that she would not be replaced, and Regina knew that she would be the one to help Emma, in neverland they worked together and proved to be an effective duo, maybe they reached friends  
"Emma, look at me, you don't have to worry, me and Henry are here, and we will help you.  
at that moment Emma raises her eyes to find a pair of chocolate eyes with sweetness and affection, there was no way someone like that could be called evil, no, this person in front of her was Regina, the evil queen was not even around.  
She knew that now, no matter what people said out there, here is a kind person who is able to care even about a broken person like her.  
"thank you, Regina..."  
With a little smile in the corner of her lips and compassion for the woman who one day was her greatest rival who wanted to destroy life "of nothing miss...emma, of nothing Emma".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the frist chapter, i'm new as a fanfic writer here in archieve of our own give me feedback of what you found, I will continue but i'm not sure when to update, everything will depend on how my country organize school, currently we are without classes but we do not now howit will be, finally the maleficent should appear in the next chapter or in the folowing  
> the frist moment of regina and emma as something more than people trying to tear each other's throats out.  
> i'm sorry if this chapter was too sad but it's going to be better  
> thank you


	2. capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we do not have the maleficent, just wait a little longer, probably in the next chapter, enjoy the chapter

It was already two in the morning when Regina had some time to think about the events of that day, this is not how she thought she would run the day when she got up that morning, no...certainly not with a crying savior in the guest room.  
She needed to talk to snow white about it, not that it was her favorite pastime, but if circumstances demanded it, she could put on pause the imminent desire to rip out her heart and turn it to dust, not that this was not a chance considering the direction the conversation might take.  
"No, no one can hurt Miss Swan except me, and that certainly includes her own mother, that right is mine".  
The worst of this situation would be to explain to his 10-year-old son why his other parental figure was for him practically a god capable of gathering the stars in a bowl at breakfast and eating, why that same figure was sleeping in the same house as his destined enemy, the evil and terrible evil queen, yes because for henry they could not be both his mothers. No, the woman who raised him, fed him, and helped him in the 10 years of his life could not be his mother, this role was kept for the woman who abandoned him, not that regina not understand the good intentions of emma to that of lo so that he would have a better future, a little admirable, not that she would admit it out loud.  
To admit this meant to forgive emma for getting into her curse, in her happy ending, not this couldn't be forgiven so easily, but not forgiving and not helping were two completely different things, she wouldn't wish anyone else, except maybe snow, that broken look in her eyes, of a world of dreams and hopes destroyed, was the same look she saw in her mirror when she was a little silly girl who lost the love of her life, until she had the henry in her arms, her son, he was her greatest salvation despite having helped to destroy her curse, there is not a single day that she does not feel blessed to have henry.  
"Well, I suppose I have 5 hours to prepare myself before I have to deal with everything...miss swan, always a headache, but I prefer you to your mother, I think I would die from so much talk about true love and kindness, so black and white, that there are the grays if she is like a child who only sees bad guys and good guys?"  
"I suppose you're right," said an emma with still-visible crying marks and red eyes from trying to hold on to so many more tears as she headed for a comfortable place in the former queen's bed ear, to her delight no ball of fire was thrown at her "there really is the grey, but I think your grey is whiter than you let it look.  
"oh please, one drink and one night in my house and I'm good, with this innocence you're really their daughter" it was enough to see that she had made emma remember them, little tears were already threatening to escape from the before audacious and heroic savior who didn't bow down before anyone "what a joke, people really only see what they want to see" thought regina, but she had to remedy the situation, emma was much cuter smiling" what? Cute, no!! Miss Swan was not cute!!, not even those beautiful green eyes that supported a flame of vivacity that rewarded her to counter attack, even before she had magic".  
"regina...do you really think I look like them?"  
"why do you care? you are your own person, no matter if you look like them, you are not them".  
"yeah...they are better and their second chance to have a child will be too, I'm just an orphan girl that not even for the biological parents is enough because I'm broken and I don't have any arrangements, it's just like I was in the system they don't want me anymore because I'm too old, too old to be their princess, I'm not innocent and influenced anymore, shit I'm not even a virgin anymore"  
"well you certainly are not, otherwise the way henry was born would be even stranger, and so would his family tree".  
"for it is strange enough that his mother is also his grandmother."  
"I would really be your great grandmother, I would be your grandmother, which would make this conversation about virginity even stranger than it already is".  
"you know, the kid only has two parents and neither of them is called a father and both her mothers, one of them the evil queen from disney, not so evil may i had, the other a promised savior of an entire fairy tail realm and they have the same age of his grandparents how are snow white and his prince charming and ,oh and is other grandfather is more than 200 years old, this family is strange enough.  
"oh then you admit that I'm his mother"  
"Of course I admit, you created him, I may have been the one who gave birth, but you shaped him into the great boy he is today, the pride of us both"  
"he really is not our little prince"  
as if the little young man had been summoned, scratching one of his sleepy eyes and grabbing his book as if it were a cure for all the ills of the world through those extupidly partial stories, in the most sincere and somewhat partial opinion of regina".  
"Ma? what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the loft? with grandparents"  
seeing that vision of the son made both women not able to hide the little smiles, they could be the two most powerful women of storybrook, two forces that the dark one itself would take into account in his plans, probably in his macabre game of chess where all are tops they were the most institable pieces, that boy was also the only certainty that the two women fulfilled their roles well , a threat to the boy and they would, contradicted, do what was expected, but the boy was the reason for the smiles of both women from the moment they got up to lie down  
"you're right, kid, but in the next few days I don't think I'm going there, I have to have my own place, you know."  
regina was astonily, this woman was certainly something...  
\\\In new york \\\  
ursulla and cruela finished preparations for his trip to storybrook, the dark one of cane did not need more preparations, he had an unfinished agreement and he only broke his agreement once, the worst time for it to happen, with the worst person to break the trust  
but he had a dragon to revive and had belle... to win back, it would be hard and very painful, but by the belle, would walk through hell and come back  
"well ladies, let's go back to our little town in maine, storybrook awaits us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no beta reader, I'm taking advantage that classes have not yet started classes here in my country, we are on a school break because of covid, I apologize for the mistakes that my chapter has, I hope and await the feedback from you, wonderful readers of this platform, I thank those who read the first chapter and liked  
> hope you enjoy it


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1812 words, biggest chapter so far, still without maleficent but to approach its appearance and when you do everything will change, some characters will change, I thought it would be a lot on the same day for regina to deal so I gave these two days, no and as if emma's parents were let her go like that too easily, I hope you like it , I await feedback, still no beta reader until the next!!!

Two days passed, emma was still uncertain about where she would stay, despite having slept in regina's house, her bags, which were quite difficult to do, not by the amount of clothes but by the cries and laments of snow white about her daughter being under an evil spell, silly excuses for a problem she arranged alone, course she would not admit it.  
during those two days the routine was always the same, Emma continued to be the sheriff and regina the mayor, two of the fundamental works, although the heart of Storybrook being grandma's dinner, but even if the burgers and potatoes were fantastic, and hot chocolate with cinnamon in emma's opinion, this was not what a city was run.   
During lunchtime regina and emma were enjoying the peace and quiet before they began working the afternoon, not that they had to move anyway since the next meeting of both was about the budgets for the sheriff's station, a discussion that regina preferred to the discussion she had with snow when she slammed the door the day before demanding that she release emma from her spell.  
oh yes both emma as regina remember, a shameful snow skewer asking emma to be stronger than the spell that regina cast, an endless speech that regina would not separate her family and how good would always win, ending the patience that left regina when she spoke of how she would not press for henry to be stowed her wickedness and that they would save both her daughter as the her grandson's claws of regina, in the end a curtain on fire and the promise of a slow and dertuous death were regina's exit cards when she puffed her and emma and all their things that reminded her of her residence in that lofte to the mansion. did not escape anyone as emma found the ground more interesting than the whole conversation and situation, speaking only to ensure that she went with regina of her own free will and that she did not want to be contacted and when she was ready she would look for them and that they were patient  
even if using magic was now possible did not mean that regina was going to spend on emma but of course the good queen would never believe that she did something wrong she was too perfect for that, so annoying.  
Another thing Regina did not expect to have to deal with was a call from Ursula and cruelty, however here she was, it was not a good week for sure...  
"What do I owe the honor of the call of the sea bitch?" said Regina as she put the call aloud so that Emma could also hear." Regina, darling, it's been a long time since" it was worth a roll of eyes from the former evil queen who knew very well the silly games of both villains, she was also a master of concealment in the end.  
"We know you're now in the second-chance business, and we're also sorry for our bad deeds" there was no way both women would fall in love with it, it was an obvious trick, but Emma was still deeply saddened by the latest events...  
"we must give them a regina opportunity. Everyone deserves one," whispered the savior, in her condition it was hard to say no, she wanted to give the world to Emma if it made her smile, she didn't want to see Emma sad, well she wanted in the past, but that emma wasn't the emma in front of her.  
"dear, they're lying, they don't want a second chance at life..."  
"Hello? Are you still there, dear?" Yes, that beautiful moment had to be ruined by the reason it began, letting both villains into Storybrook could be worse if the queen of darkness were still alive, but they could still be a threat to her community.  
if maleficent was alive nothing good would happen to them for sure, the certainty that the ashes were buried in the box of the gold store was their reassurance of good times and safety, especially for regina, the friend was known to hold a grudge and 28 years locked in a basement were in a reason for revenge of maleficent.  
it's not like she was categorized as helpless, oh but henry was, and it wouldn't be the first time the dragon made the children pay for the mistakes of the parents, she could not allow henry to suffer for something she did, not again, not after the curse of sleep and the burns she made in his precious and delicate body, they were proof that she had failed as a mother, that her little prince was not safe neither from her nor from other people.  
sighing regina agreed, anyway you were better than out there with no idea what they were doing or planning, that would be dangerous, returning to talk to the villainesses regina said, " within two hours at the border, do not fail, there will be another chance" almost hearing the smile "of course dear, we wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world” yes, the smile heard if and one could already imagine the evil look on their faces, and as much as Regina preferred to set them on fire, oh but emma seemed so satisfied ...  
Anyway, the villains would act badly and get caught, and oh if regina would like to send them back to the edge, so satisfying will be the moment…it was just a matter of time, and the only thing to be sure it was that the damages were not major damages.  
A son to raise, a savior to help and now two more villains to keep under her eye when and that she became babysitter? regina does not know "couldn't this damn town be a little quieter? why don't the dwarves get in trouble instead of me?"  
this seemed to awaken emma's tearful part, of course it was too much to ask for in a drink and a conversation the repair of the savior "do you want me to go away?? I knew, I'm just giving trouble, Sorry I don't know where I had the head, you already have so many problems"  
"emma dear, you're not bothering, you just need to get all the pieces back, because you don't get a little more comfortable in the guest room, it's yours if you want to, of course I understand if you don't want to sleep in the same house as me but." she couldn't say anything else.  
Emma was hugging her like it was her life-saving tablet., regina did not remember the last time someone had been in physical contact with her that was not considered an assault "thank you gina, thank you!!"   
it was... loving, comforting, comfortable, there were no words to describe what that hug was, if they had embraced her like this once in her childhood that period of her life would not seem blacker, the hugs that her mother gave... oh she remembers them so well, a shiver in her spine whenever the woman surrounded her with her arms, it was as if a snake surrounded her and begins to crush her little and fragile prey.  
Of course Henry had already embraced her lovingly, before knowing who she was and that the curse was real of course, nowadays expect the son to at least give him the hand to cross the road was to wait a long time, the son who spent the nights curled up under the sheets and who clung to it to ward off the nightmares was in the past , in the present a child far from himself who preferred the embrace and affection of the biological mother and grandparents over that of the woman who raised him, the world is just? no, but to start the world was never fair to regina, not when she was an innocent young woman and certainly not when she was the evil queen  
and here she was, doing something she wouldn't normally do to put a smile on the sheriff's face, emma was much more supportable happy than sad, that's for sure.  
" I know you don't want any second chance, and I'm going to prove it, as soon as you give the first slip I'm going to put you and any sign of your existence in my city on a trip to the bottom of a and I'm not going to take you out of there.  
Emma was not surprised by the threat of the queen, also she was already an unwanted presence in storybrook and knew that the woman was speaking seriously, regina accepted a second chance very reluctantly but there would be no third chance.  
"well after the traditional threat of the perfect madame officially declare that they are in storybrook, do not give her reason to be sure , I'm going to be the one who's going to end up bad if they do," he said with a polite smile but without looking at the perfect one because if there would be a place where looks would kill then it was probably storybrook, and in that case she would now be in a grave.  
But the shape of her smile and her display of kindness did not fit well in the new residents. "well dear, I didn't expect that now too you too would have a charming as a pet, it's your bed warmer? you could do much better" said cruella looking at regina with a shameless face.   
with the mention of her parents emma's smile faltered and became an inexpressive face, this did not escape the keen eyes of regina who soon tried to answer for emma and change the subject "thank you cruella I'll take that into account, what I had to say is said, so enjoy storybrook while you can, I doubt they stay here long" ursulla decided it was time to talk also before any of the other women decided that the conversation would look much better with a death inflicted " yes dear, we plan to have fun in the very here do not worry , nor will you notice anything" said this both women, emma and regina, got in the car towards the mansion where their son would be arriving from school soon, turning around and putting only a hand outside the barrier cruella waited until he felt his hand be grabbed and pulled, a man of cane also known as Rumpelstiltskin passed and exactly by magic the cane lost its usefulness." thank you dears, home sweet home, so much to do and so little time" going to your store with a goal in mind, a box with the ashes of the dragon to whom he owed the end of an agreement his plan began.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eiiiii has been a long time, school is hard and requires almost all my attention im sorry, almost a month, still without malefica but hey we are already approaching this, enjoy the fanfiction and the feedback is appreciated  
> i needed some swanqueen fluff so yeah  
> bye dearies

To bring back a person to life it was impossible, but a dragon…  
A magic and mystical being with hundreds of years?well that was much more easy, of couse it was still necessary certain ingredients like his ashes, the blood of his killer or even better the blood of his most detestable enemies, his nemesis, and to finalize the revival is necessary a pice of similar or his dna  
Rumplestilskin had all he needed to finalize the old bargain with the dragon, all except the blood of the killer or her worst enemys but miss swan was currently with the queen, both women were a force to be considered indeed, the charmings were a much easier fount of his ingredient, maleficent had made clear what she though about both the heros.  
What is more, it is much better for his plans if he could avoid the savior and queen if possible, both as a magical ability, but they would not escape the fate prepared by the dark one either.   
both served as good bishops in his complicated game of chess in the search for his beloved son, his balefire, moving in order to raze the most annoying peeps and pieces that crossed his path, both shaped to the extent by him to fulfill his roles, not shaped in the same way but equally necessary, one to bring him to the land where bae was and another to free him from the curse and finally seeking him.  
but everything has its end and the usefulness of both women was also coming to its end, and what was their useful bishop attacking as expected and following the appropriate standards that were expected and followed their plans was now getting in the way of her plans and trying to become uncontrollable pieces and a bishop moves if in diagonals can’t become a queen who moves as she desires , no, rumplestilskin will not allow two new queens to run around with something much more dangerous than cora has ever been, a volatibility and inability to think coldly about the situation and overall plan of the game.   
hell, cora was easier to control as long as we had the power to offer, her only vassilo would be her youngest daughter, regina, not that she sacrificed everything for her, but it would be harder for her to rip out the heart and make it into ashes of the only living being who has ever come to beassed to a dear being, not impossible, but harder.  
“dear, dear, are you listening to us?”, cruella and ursula were in front of you, not that it bothered you to leave some of the women waiting, they are not fit for their new bishops, they are just timed thought the dark one.  
“well dearies, who wants to catch a certain charming couple of heroes?” the look of the two villains took an evil glow, oh how they longed for so long for an opportunity to silence that pair and their endless speech about "true love being the most powerful magic of all", "rumple, dear, they do not have to come as saying this in a beautiful way ... alive" a yellow smile formed in the dark one " unfortunately dearie, yes, I fear that awakening the fury of their daughter, the savio,r is not the best option"  
ursulla can’t help but agree, it was already known by many that the couple had more lives than a cat, the evil queen in person suffered for years from their persistent runaways of death, ironic as life becomes and the turns she gives, now one of the main threats if they were against the charming was the queen herself…  
~in the mean time~  
in the mansion was what could be confused with a happy family, sitting on the couch with an impeccable posture as expected of royalty with a delicate silk robe was regina , in one hand a glass of cider and the other hand stroking the hair of his young prince who was sitting on the floor in a marvel pajamas reading and explaining to his blonde mother his book with a happy face , emma meanwhile listened carefully to the child who was truly excited, "being here is good, it seems...natural”  
"Ma, ma! are you listening?" smiling sweetly and apologeticly the blonde said, "sorry kid, were you saying?"   
sighing, and yawning, the young man said "I was talking about how this book can be the key to your happy ending and that of the mother" the looks of the two women found themselves starting a silent conversation, after 1 minute of silence regina said " my little prince, you do not have to worry, I'm happy so, I have you , the best son in the world" in a flash of shame henry could not look into the eyes of his brunette mother.  
"if I were really the best son in the world you would not have fallen into the act of the pan, it was my way of acting with you that made you desperate for that love that I should never have denied you, excuse me mom."  
none of the women was prepared to hear this from the young boy, seeing the tears forming in the corner of Regina's eyes and the way the woman couldn't answer her son  
Emma decided to intervene "hey kid, it's time for bed, don't you think?" "of course, ma, good night mom, good night ma, mom takes care of ma" giving a kiss on both cheeks of their mothers henry set off towards her comfortable bed with her esteemed book under her arm.  
"Hey kid where do you think you're going? Aren't you going to get in that bed by yourself? come on regina, your little prince can't fix himself in that bed."   
with a little smile and landing the glass with a delicacy that did not seem possible approached if the two " of course, I can’t let Miss Swan do that, still wrapped you until immobilized with the sheets" said blinking his eye to his son.  
after they laid down their son the two women went down to the room again and after regina refill shism with her cider and taking the opportunity to fill a glass to emma.  
" how long do you think he thinks about it" sighing and approaching the brunette the blonde said "I do not know regina , but I don't understand, you never gave him to understand that you didn't like him the way he was, or that you demanded more of him" looking at emma " I put him on a psychologist to prevent him from leaving me, emma!!"  
letting out a little laugh the blonde replied, "well at least you didn't say you were going to adopt another baby to get a second chance."  
that phrase was rewarded with a sharing a funny little smile the queen replied "yes? well I don't think I'm on the same snow-white level and her shepherd either.”  
"hohoho, are we confident your majesty?" approaching emma with a distance enough for the noses if they touch the queen delivers the glass of cider to emma "always emma, always"  
still dizzy from the recent act of regina and of what she thinks may have been a flirt at the queen she heads to the sofa knowing instinctively that behind her was a queen watching each of her movements like an eagle.   
"it's good to be like this, without arguing, or trying to attack verbally or..." "ripping off branches of other people's precious apple trees, Miss Swan" getting instantly nervous emma asks " still reminds you of that... hehe thought this was in the past... i suppose i was wrong "raising the glass towards emma with a predatory smile" as long as you don't come ‘picking apples’ so again I think we can call this a friendship" making a toast emma replies "I can work with that"  
“in that case it seems that this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship my dear Miss Swan."  
smiling aside emma replies "yes well if this is going to be a friendship you can eat by failing to call me Miss Swan, most people don't call me so."  
"yes, well you'll quickly understand that I'm certainly not most people.”  
"I was counting on it, regina mills you're certainly something unusual."

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter, I'm new as a fanfic writer here in the archive of our own, give me feedback of what you found, I will continue but I'm not sure when to update, everything will depend on how my parents organize the school, currently we are without classes but we do not know how it will be, finally the maleficent should appear in the next chapter or the following  
> the first moment of Regina and Emma as something more than people trying to tear each other's throats out  
> I'm sorry if this chapter was too sad but it's going to be better  
> thank you


End file.
